


Psychologie für Fortgeschrittene

by quiekemaus



Series: Psychologie-Reihe [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Als Mats vom Auswärtsspiel zurückkehrt, zeigt ihm sein Freund Benni ein neues Buch, das er gekauft hat. Beim gemeinsamen Lesen entwickelt sich erneut eine interessante und aufschlussreiche Unterhaltung.





	Psychologie für Fortgeschrittene

**Author's Note:**

> Die erwähnten Personen gehören leider immer noch sich selbst und sämtliche Handlungen haben sich natürlich nie so abgespielt, sondern sind lediglich meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

„Ich bin wieder zuhause!“  
Müde stellte Mats seine Sporttasche auf den dafür vorgesehenen Platz und schlüpfte aus den Turnschuhen. Ein wenig wunderte ihn die Stille, die in seiner Wohnung herrschte. Lediglich das Licht der Nachttischlampe, das aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ihm herüberstrahlte, ließ ihn wissen, dass er sich nicht alleine in seinen vier Wänden befand, sondern sein Freund ebenfalls bereits vom nicht allzu fernen Auswärtsspiel zurückgekehrt war.

„Hey, schläfst du schon?“, fragte er leise in den Raum hinein, in dem er seinen Freund vermutete und ihn auch tatsächlich bereits unter die Bettdecke gekuschelt fand.  
In den Händen hielt er ein Buch, das er sofort zur Seite legte, als er Mats' Anwesenheit im Schlafzimmer bemerkte.  
„Hallo Schatz. Alles klar bei dir? Glückwunsch zum Sieg!“, begrüßte Benni den Dortmunder und erwiderte freudig den Kuss, für den Mats sich zu ihm herunter beugte.  
„Danke, dir ebenfalls Glückwunsch. Ich verschwinde mal eben im Bad. Bin in fünf Minuten bei dir.“

Die angekündigten fünf Minuten waren nicht einmal vollständig vergangen, als Mats erneut das Schlafzimmer betrat. Diesmal trug er nicht wie noch zuvor seine vorgegebene Vereinskleidung, sondern hatte lediglich seine Pants und ein Schlafshirt an.  
Vom Fußteil des Bettes aus schob er die Decke ein Stück zur Seite, um auf die einladend weiche Matratze krabbeln zu können. Kurz verharrte er dabei neben Bennis Füßen, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugten, und massierte diese sanft. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Benni wohlig seufzen hörte.  
„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte er ihn scheinheilig, wohl wissend, dass der Schalker an den Füßen besonders empfindsam war. Trotz des eifrigen Nickens seines Freundes ließ er kurz darauf von seiner Tätigkeit ab, und kroch stattdessen lieber zu ihm unter die vorgewärmte Decke.

„Bist du schon müde?“, wollte Benni, der mit einem Mal hellwach zu sein schien, von dem Dortmunder Innenverteidiger wissen, der ihn daraufhin verwundert anblickte.  
„Eigentlich schon. Aber ich kann glaub ich noch nicht schlafen. Wieso? Hast du was mit mir vor?“  
„Naja...“, druckste der Schalker herum. „Ich hab am Bahnhof so ein Buch gekauft und dachte mir, dass wir uns damit vielleicht noch ein wenig beschäftigen könnten.“  
„Was für ein Buch?“  
„Na so ein Buch halt. Wie das von Schmelle.“  
Zur Erklärung hob er seine Lektüre, die er Minuten zuvor achtlos zur Seite gelegt hatte, ein wenig an und ermöglichte Mats einen Blick auf den Bucheinband.  
„Kokology – Das Spiel des Herzen? Ach, dieser verrückte Psycho-Kram.“  
Benni nickte eifrig.  
„Von mir aus. Hast du schon mal reingeschaut?“

Ohne darauf zu antworten, wendete sich der Ältere der beiden dem Buch zu, blätterte einige Seiten um und begann dann mit ernster Miene vorzulesen.  
„Stell dir vor, du wärst ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben Virtuose in einem Symphonieorchester. Welches Instrument würdest du spielen? Geige, Kontrabass, Trompete oder Flöte?“  
„Boah... schon wieder so intelligente Musikfragen. Was weiß ich... Trompete vielleicht.“  
Mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht schlug Benni die Seite um.  
„Dann schauen wir doch mal. Musikinstrumente symbolisieren die Vertreter des anderen Geschlechts.“  
„Ich steh aber nicht aufs andere Geschlecht. Was nun?“, protestierte Mats und bekräftigte seine Aussage, indem er eifrig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
Benni ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren, sondern löste das Problem ganz pragmatisch.  
„Na dann symbolisiert es in deinem Fall halt das Geschlecht, auf das du stehst.“  
„Männer?“  
„Stehst du auf Männer?“  
Mats runzelte die Stirn. „Ich steh auf dich.“  
„Bin ich etwa kein Mann?“, empörte sich Benni und blickte seinen Freund mit großen Augen an, der mit einem süffisanten Lächeln im Gesicht antwortete.  
„Ja also da müsste ich mal nachgucken.“  
Gerade als er seine Hände unter die Bettdecke und auf Bennis Bauch schieben wollte, wurde er von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten.  
„Mats... Später, okay? Erst die Frage. Also, die Wahl des Instruments verweist auf die Art des Liebesspiels, das du für deine besondere Stärke hältst. Die Beziehung zum Instrument zeigt, wie du dich selbst wahrnimmst, wenn du die Melodie der Liebe anstimmst.“  
Wieder unterbrach Mats Benni.  
„Das Instrument sagt aus, wie ich dich rumzukriegen versuche?“  
„Ruhe! Jetzt hör mir doch erst mal zu. Also die Trompete. Ganz klar: Ihr Mund ist Ihre stärkste Waffe. Ob Sie nun Ihrem Partner süße Worte ins Ohr flüstern oder seinen Körper mit den Lippen erforschen - Sie haben alle Wesenszüge einer oralen Persönlichkeit.“  
„Soll also heißen, dass ich jetzt meinen Mund nachschauen lasse, ob du ein Mann bist.“, kombinierte Mats und machte Anstalten, mit seinem Kopf unter der Bettdecke zu verschwinden.  
Erneut hielt Benni ihn zurück.  
„Mensch Mats, jetzt fang doch nicht direkt nach der ersten Frage so an.“  
„Aber ich muss doch meine oralen Bedürfnisse irgendwie befriedigen. Hast du gerade selbst vorgelesen.“  
„Was hältst du denn davon, wenn du mich erst mal einfach nur küsst? Alles weitere hat Zeit, die Nacht ist ja noch lang.“

Das ließ Mats sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er beugte sich ein wenig weiter zu seinem Freund herüber, setzte eine ganze Reihe kleiner Küsschen auf dessen Stirn, Nase und Wangen, um danach seine Lippen sanft mit denen des Schalkers verschmelzen zu lassen. Einige Augenblicke verharrten sie in dieser vertrauten Position, ehe es schließlich Benni war, der den trägen Kuss langsam intensivierte und mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat. Eine ganze Weile umkreisten sich ihre Zungen und fochten einen zärtlichen Kampf miteinander aus, an dessen Ende beide als Sieger hervorgingen.

„Das war aber schon mal ein sehr angenehmer Vorgeschmack auf deine oralen Fähigkeiten.“, stellte Benni zufrieden fest, als er sich irgendwann aus dem Kuss löste und einige Seiten in seinem Buch umblätterte.  
Mats, der bemerkte, dass der Schalker sich nicht davon abhalten lassen würde, ihm noch einige Fragen zu stellen, schmiegte sich eng an den vertrauten Körper und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um der Stimme seines Freundes zu lauschen.  
„Auf einem Spaziergang sehen Sie in einem Garten einen Baum, prall voll mit köstlichen roten Kirschen. Das Wasser läuft Ihnen im Mund zusammen. Niemand sieht Sie, und nur ein Zaun trennt Sie von einem kleinen Gratis-Imbiss. Wie hoch ist der Zaun?“  
„Was?“  
Diese Fragen verwirrten Mats immer mehr. Da wurde ihm eine Geschichte über einen wundervollen Kirschbaum erzählt, ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen bei dem Gedanken an die herrlichen Kirschen, und das Einzige, was dem Fragensteller dazu einfiel, war die Zaunhöhe? Erst dachte er daran, seinen Unmut über diese Frage noch deutlicher zu äußern, doch als er Bennis erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck vernahm, besann er sich eines Bessern und ging stattdessen auf die Frage ein.  
„Puh, wie hoch könnte so ein Zaun sein. Vielleicht irgendwas um die Einsachtzig.“

Mit dieser Antwort schien der Ältere der beiden einverstanden zu sein, denn er fuhr direkt mit der nächsten Frage fort.  
„Sie schleichen in den Garten und bedienen sich. Wie viele Kirschen essen Sie?“  
„Seit wann sprichst du mich eigentlich mit 'Sie' an?“, lenkte der dunkelhaarige Innenverteidiger zum wiederholten Mal ab.  
„Das steht hier doch so im Buch, Herr Hummels. Also, was ist nun? Wie viele dieser herrlichen Kirschen landen in deinem Magen?“  
„Hmm, nachdem mir vorhin schon das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief, würde ich mal sagen etwa eine Hand voll. Wobei, nein, die sind ja geklaut. Dann vielleicht vier bis fünf.“  
„Leckermäulchen.“, kommentierte Benni die Antwort schmunzelnd und erntete dafür einen liebevollen Seitenhieb seines Freundes, der ihn sogleich auch um die nächste Aufgabenstellung bat.

„Plötzlich taucht aus dem Nichts der Nachbar auf und schreit Sie an. Was bringen Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung vor?“, lautete die, wie Benni erläuternd feststellte, letzte Frage zu den Kirschen in Nachbars Garten.  
Diesmal grübelte Mats ein wenig länger über eine Antwort nach.  
„Ich werde also erwischt. Dann sage ich vermutlich sowas wie 'Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, dass das nicht richtig ist, von Ihren Kirschen zu naschen, aber sie sahen einfach zu lecker aus. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.' Ist das so in Ordnung?“  
„Das werden wir gleich sehen. Jetzt kommt die Auflösung.“, gab Benni mit einem wissenden Grinsen zurück.  
„Also... hier steht: Die saftigen roten Kirschen sind ein Symbol erotischer Anziehung. Wie Sie dieses Abenteuer erleben, verweist auf Ihre Haltung gegenüber Seitensprüngen und Affären.“  
„Ups...“, schlagartig wurde Mats rot. „Hoffentlich hab ich jetzt nichts Falsches gesagt.“  
Wieder grinste Benni und brachte seinen Freund mit einer unmissverständlichen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
„Die Höhe des Zauns gibt einen Hinweis auf Ihre Selbstbeherrschung und Ihren Widerstand gegen erotische Versuchungen. Demnach ist der Widerstand größer je höher der Zaun ist. Bei Einsachtzig würde ich mal sagen, dass deine Selbstbeherrschung recht gut ist.“  
Mats atmete durch. „Puh, da hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt. Oder was sagen die anderen Antworten über mich?“  
„Die Anzahl der Kirschen gibt die Anzahl der Menschen wider, denen Sie zu bestimmten Zeiten in Liebe oder Lust zugetan sind. Wenn Sie nur eine Kirsche naschten, dann sind Sie wahrscheinlich sehr treu.“  
„Das soll jetzt genau was heißen?“, überlegte der Dortmunder und blickte angespannt zu Benni.  
„...“  
„Hm?“  
„...“  
„Nun sag doch mal was, Benni.“, bat Mats mit verzweifeltem Unterton, da Benni ihn einfach nur anschaute.  
„Wieso hast du gleichzeitig was mit vier bis fünf Leuten? Wer sind die anderen?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne niemanden außer dir, den ich vernasche. Aber lass mich raten. Die Entschuldigung dem Nachbar gegenüber war die Entschuldigung wegen eines Seitensprungs?“  
„Jetzt lenk nicht ab.“  
„Na gut, ich gebe es zu. Ich schlafe regelmäßig mit Schmelle, Mo und Neven. Und natürlich auch mit Jürgen, sonst wär ich nicht an meinen Stammplatz gekommen. Zufrieden?“  
„Siehste, geht doch.“, feixte Benni und schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein. „Und ja, die Entschuldigung wegen der Kirschen ist natürlich die Rechtfertigung zu deinen Seitensprüngen.“  
Mit einem triumphierenden Blick sah Mats seinen Freund an.  
„Die Fragen sind echt so durchschaubar.“  
Benni konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken, denn genau das dachte er sich auch beim Lesen fast jeder Frage. „Trotzdem machen sie Spaß.“, schob er hinterher und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig daran, dass ihm noch eine Frage auf der Zunge lag, die er schon vor Tagen stellen wollte, als Mats das erste Buch mitgebracht hatte.

„Sag mal, wie kommt eigentlich Schmelle dazu, ein solches Buch zu kaufen und es dir dann auch noch auszuleihen?“  
Täuschte Benni sich, oder wurde Mats tatsächlich ein wenig rot? Sofort beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass seinem Freund diese harmlose Frage mehr als unangenehm war, doch er schaute den Dortmunder weiterhin erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ja also...“, begann dieser und räusperte sich umständlich. „Das ist so... Eigentlich ist das Buch gar nicht von Schmelle.“  
„Nicht? Woher denn sonst und wieso hast du...“  
„Ich habs beim Aufräumen in meiner Wohnung gefunden. Muss wohl ein Überbleibsel von Cathy sein, was sie beim Auszug vergessen hat. Und weil ich neugierig war, hab ich mal kurz reinblättern wollen. Es las sich so spannend, dass mir die Idee kam, dir einige der Fragen zu stellen.“  
Sprachlos lauschte Benni den Worten seines Freundes, der ihn nach Beendigung seines Geständnisses reumütig ansah.  
„Ich hab dich echt nicht anlügen wollen. Aber das Buch mit Schmelle zu begründen fand ich irgendwie besser, als dir zu sagen, dass ich dir was aus einer Lektüre meiner Ex vorlese. Und eigentlich spielt es doch auch keine Rolle, oder?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber trotzdem finde ich es traurig, dass du mir so wenig vertraust.“  
„Hättest du dir die Fragen anhören wollen, wenn ich in dem Zusammenhang den Namen Cathy erwähnt hätte?“  
Zögerlich schüttelte Benni den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht.“  
„Siehste. Genau das hab ich mir nämlich gedacht.“  
„Du hast ja Recht.“, seufzte Benni nun. Er hatte keine Lust, wegen solcher Belanglosigkeiten in einen Streit mit Mats zu geraten und versuchte daher, das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Eigentlich finde ich es nur schade, dass ich mir jetzt nicht mehr überlegen kann, wieso Schmelle ein solches Buch besitzt. Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm ja mal ausleihen?“  
„Aber erst wenn wir alle Fragen durchgespielt haben. Mach mal weiter.“, wurde der Jüngere der beiden, dessen Laune nun wieder besser war, langsam ungeduldig.

„Okay, okay. Warte.“ Eifrig blätterte Benni erneut in seinem Buch, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.  
„Stell dir folgendes vor: Du bist auf einen Rummelplatz gegangen und gleich auf die Achterbahn zugestürzt, die du schon von weitem entdeckt hast. Wie lange brauchst du, bis du in einem der Wagen sitzt?“  
„Woher soll ich wissen, wie lange die Warteschlange ist?“, wollte Mats im Gegenzug wissen.  
„Keine Gegenfragen. Stell es dir einfach vor und sag was.“  
„Na dann. Bei normaler Wartezeit denke ich mal zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten. Aber wenn die Achterbahn gut ist und es länger dauern sollte, nehme ich das auch in Kauf, weil ich weiß, dass was Gutes folgt. Zufrieden?“  
„Bestens!“, strahlte Benni und fuhr mit dem zweiten Teil der Aufgabe fort.  
„Endlich sitzt du im Wagen. Die Achterbahn fährt los, wird schneller, der Wind streicht an deinem Wagen vorbei. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“  
„Oh man. Bei den Sachen muss man wirklich eine blühende Fantasie haben.“  
Nachdenklich schloss Mats die Augen und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er versuchte, sich in die Situation einer Achterbahnfahrt hineinzuversetzen. Stockend begann er zu erzählen, welche Gefühle das imaginäre Abenteuer in ihm auslöste.  
„Ich fühle eine angenehme Anspannung... ein Kribbeln... und ich gebe mich einfach dieser Freude hin. Es ist ein Gefühl von unendlicher Freiheit und kurzzeitiger Schwerelosigkeit, wo dann auch jedes Denken aussetzt. Und es macht einfach nur einen Heidenspaß.“

„Da mag man ja am liebsten mitfahren, wenn man das so hört.“, stelle Benni leise fest, während Mats seine Augen langsam wieder öffnete und in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.  
„Wir sollten demnächst mal wieder in einen Freizeitpark gehen. Dann können wir zusammen Achterbahn fahren. Einverstanden?“  
Der Schalker nickte eifrig, ehe er sich wieder dem Buch zuwendete.

„Nach einer Weile stürzt die Achterbahn geradewegs in einen See, Wasser spritzt, du wirst nass. Was rufst du aus?“  
„In einen See? Das war dann wohl eher eine Wildwasserbahn.“  
„Muss wohl. Also? Was rufst du?“  
Diesmal musste Mats gar nicht lange überlegen, sondern wusste sofort eine Antwort. „Boah, ist das geil!“  
„Findest du?“, kommentierte Benni grinsend den Ausruf. „Na dann wird es nun direkt wieder etwas ruhiger. Als nächstes gehst du nämlich zum Karussell. Aber plötzlich hört ausgerechnet das Pferd auf, sich zu bewegen, auf dem du sitzt. Was sagst du zu dem kaputten Pferd?“  
Mit großen Augen schaute der dunkelhaarige Innenverteidiger seinen Freund an.  
„Sprechende Karussellpferde? Wo gibt’s denn sowas?“  
„Das Pferd sagt doch gar nichts. Du sollst was zu dem Pferd sagen.“  
„Das kann mich hören?“  
„Mensch Mats!!! Jetzt stell es dir doch einfach mal vor.“  
„Okay, okay. Ist ja schon gut. Bevor du sauer wirst, sag ich mal einfach: Hey, was ist denn mit dir los? Kannst du nicht mehr? Mach dir nichts draus, ich bleibe trotzdem sitzen und reite weiter auf dir.“  
Mats spürte, wie Benni sich enger an ihn schmiegte und ihm kurz darauf einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Erfreut über die plötzliche Nähe lächelte Mats seinen Freund verliebt an.  
„Womit hab ich den Kuss denn jetzt verdient?“  
„Einfach so halt. Und weil mir deine Antworten gefallen. Im Gegensatz zu dir kenne ich nämlich schon die Bedeutung der Fragen.“  
„Und meinst du, dass du mir diese dann auch verraten würdest?“, erkundigte Mats sich nun doch etwas neugieriger, während er seinerseits Bennis Lippen suchte, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Benni geneigt, das Buch zur Seite zu legen und sich lieber den kleinen Zärtlichkeiten seines Freundes hinzugeben, der nun auch noch begonnen hatte, ihm leicht über den Bauch zu streicheln. Als er jedoch den erneut erwartungsvollen Blick des Dortmunders bemerkte, blätterte er seufzend um und wendete sich der Auflösung der zuvor gestellten Fragen zu.  
„Magst du raten, was die Wartezeit bei der Achterbahn bedeutet, oder soll ich es direkt vorlesen?“  
„Vorlesen. Ich mag grad nicht raten. Hat bestimmt wieder irgendwas mit Sex zu tun, wie ich dich kenne.“  
„Dass du mir immer so versaute Gedanken unterstellen musst... Also, durch den Besuch auf dem Rummelplatz kann man was über deine Einstellung beim Sex erfahren.“  
„Sag ich doch. Durch und durch versaut, mein Kerl.“, stellte Mats mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen fest, von dem Benni sich aber nicht beirren ließ.  
„Alles, was sich rhythmisch auf und ab bewegt, drückt sexuelle Erregung aus. Die Wartezeit, die Sie sich vorgestellt haben, ist die Zeit, die Sie für das Vorspiel brauchen, oder die Zeit, die Sie sich gerne dafür nehmen würden.“  
„Ich hab im Bett selten eine Stoppuhr dabei.“, kommentierte Mats nüchtern.  
„Muss ja auch nicht auf die Minute stimmen. Mir gefällt jedenfalls die Zeit, die wir uns dafür nehmen. Und wie du schon sagst, nimmt man sich gerne auch etwas länger Zeit, wenn man weiß, dass was Gutes folgt. Passt doch wunderbar.“  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Aber wenn dir irgendwas nicht gefällt, dann sagst du das, nicht wahr?“  
Benni wurde es ganz warm ums Herz, als er den zärtlich-besorgten Unterton vernahm, mit dem Mats auf das Thema einging, und erneut hätte er das Frage-Antwort-Spiel an dieser Stelle am liebsten abgebrochen, um sich ganz seinem Freund und ihrer gemeinsamen Leidenschaft hinzugeben.

„Ja, das sage ich dir. Aber mir gefällt wirklich alles, wie es ist. Und dank des Buches weiß ich ja auch, wie du dich beim Sex fühlst.“  
„So?“  
„Frage zwei... das Gefühl auf der Achterbahn. Die schneller werdende Achterbahn drückt die steigende Erregung aus. Das Gefühl, das du dabei hast, gibt Aufschluss über das Gefühl, das du während des Geschlechtsaktes hast. Steht hier so drin.“  
„Ist ja interessant. Was hab ich da nochmal gesagt? Irgendwas von angenehmer Anspannung, Kribbeln und kurzzeitiger Schwerelosigkeit, nicht wahr? Ja, das könnte passen. Faszinierend...“  
„Da hat sich ein schlauer Mensch wohl wirklich viele Gedanken gemacht, um auf solche Assoziationen zu kommen.“, wirkte auch Benni von der Deutung der Frage beeindruckt.

„Im Moment der Ekstase rufst du dann übrigens 'Boah, ist das geil!' Der Moment, in dem du mit der Achterbahn ins Wasser stürzt, bezeichnet den Moment größter Lust, den sexuellen Höhepunkt.“  
„Hab ich das schon mal gesagt?“, überlegte Mats nun tatsächlich und entlockte Benni ein Schmunzeln.  
„Nein, zumindest nicht in meinem Beisein. Meistens klingt es mehr nach einem gestöhnten 'Benni' in Verbindung mit 'Soooo gut'. Und da hätte ich die Bitte, dass du das auf der Achterbahn nicht rufst. Könnte peinlich werden.“  
Der Schalker musste über seinen eigenen Satz lachen, zu lustig war die Vorstellung eines vor Erregung stöhnenden Dortmunders in der Achterbahn.  
„Ich sollte dich mal in der Achterbahn vernaschen. Aber das könnte in den Kurven etwas unbequem werden.“, konterte Mats ebenfalls lachend. „Was ist mit dem kaputten Karrussellpferd? Das interessiert mich jetzt aber auch.“  
„Ja, das arme Pferdchen. Das ist die Reaktion dir selbst bzw. deinem Partner gegenüber, wenn es mit dem Sex mal nicht so geklappt hat. Zur Erklärung steht hier: Das Pferd ist Symbol des Sexualtriebs, es symbolisiert gewissermaßen die Männlichkeit als solche. Versagt es seinen Dienst, so versinnbildlicht das einen fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, Sex zu haben. Den Satz würdest du zu dir selbst sagen, wenn es bei dir mit dem Sex nicht geklappt hat, bzw. zu deinem Partner, wenn es bei ihm nicht klappt.“  
„Meinst du, dass es unverschämt ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich weiter auf dir reite, wenn es bei dir mal nicht klappt?“, analysierte Mats seine zuvor gegebene Antwort selbst.  
„Ein wenig schon. Aber ich glaube, in dem Fall passt die Antwort auch nicht so ganz. Das würdest du bestimmt nicht sagen, oder?“  
„Nein, würde ich nicht. Höchstens wenn ich damit meine, dass wir es an einem anderen Tag nochmal probieren und ich dich nicht verlasse, nur weil es mal nicht klappt.“, nickte Mats zustimmend und bekam dafür einen dankbaren Kuss von seinem Freund.

„Magst du noch eine Frage oder bist du müde?“  
„Eine kurze geht denke ich noch.“, ließ der Dortmunder Benni wissen, der daraufhin wieder zu blättern begann.  
„Ah, hier hab ich was. Ist auch nicht so lang. Du gehst ins Fitnesscenter. In jeder Abteilung gibt es einen anderen Trainer, der sich um dich kümmert. Nach einer Weile fällt dir auf, dass du alle Trainer kennst. Wer sind sie?“  
„Im Zweifelsfall Jürgen. Der ist mein Trainer. Aber mit dem will ich bitte keinen Sex.“, antwortete Mats wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal. Es geht noch weiter.“  
„Achso. Dann sag das doch.“  
„Du hast mir ja nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance gegeben, sondern direkt von Jürgen erzählt.“, meckerte Benni seinen ungeduldigen Freund an, bevor er weiter vorlas.  
„Es gibt vier Abteilungen. An den Geräten, beim Aerobic, am Schwimmbecken und beim Golf. Und jetzt darfst du zu jedem den Namen einer Person nennen, die du dir jeweils als Trainer vorstellen kannst.“  
„Vier unterschiedliche Namen? Puh... das ist gar nicht so einfach.“, grübelte Mats.  
Nach einer kurzen Denkpause hatte er sich dann jedoch auf vier Namen festgelegt, die er seinen Freund sofort wissen ließ. Bei jedem dieser Namen – Moritz, Marcel, Neven und Benni selbst – entwich dem Schalker ein wissendes Grinsen.

„Du hast soeben deine geheimen Liebeswünsche preisgegeben, mein Schatz.“, erklärte er dem ein wenig verblüfft wirkenden Mats.  
„Bring mich hier bloß nicht in Verlegenheit.“, bat er sofort, wusste aber, dass er um eine Auflösung der Fragen nicht herumkommen würde.  
„Ich weiß doch seit vorhin sowieso, dass du mir regelmäßig mit Schmelle, Mo und Neven fremdgehst. In deiner Aufzählung fehlte jetzt nur noch Jürgen.“, griff Benni das Thema auf, dass sie bereits Minuten zuvor bei einer der vorhergehenden Fragen scherzhaft angeschnitten hatten.  
„Fangen wir mal mit dem Trainer an den Geräten an. Von ihm, also von Mo, möchtest du verführt werden.“  
„Eehm... Mo sieht ja nicht schlecht aus, aber als Freund und FIFA-Gegner an der Playstation reicht er mir vollkommen. Ich steh in Liebesdingen nicht so auf Brathähnchen.“  
„Beruhigt mich. Mehr Sorgen bereitet mir dein Aerobic-Trainer Schmelle... lustige Vorstellung übrigens. Irgendwie seh ich ihn grad vor mir im pinkfarbenen Ganzkörperanzug mit Gymnastikschläppchen und weißen Stulpen an den Beinen. Mit seiner Frisur macht er mancher Aerobictrainerin ja jetzt schon Konkurrenz.“  
Das, was Benni so anschaulich beschrieb, trieb Mats zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht. Zu lustig war die Vorstellung von Marcel im Aerobicoutfit und er war froh, dass sein Kollege und guter Freund in diesem Moment nicht in seine Gedanken sehen konnte.

„Was ist denn nun mit Aerobic-Schmelle?“, erkundigte er sich immer noch amüsiert kichernd.  
„Das Lachen vergeht dir gleich. Schmelle willst du selbst gerne mal verführen.“  
„Was? Nein. Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich verführe doch nicht meinen Lieblingskollegen. Bei seinem unschuldigen Blick bekommt man ja ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn man überhaupt drüber nachdenkt.“  
„Ach, du denkst also schon drüber nach?“, hinterfragte Benni die Aussage seines Freundes, der sofort abwehrte.  
„NEIN! Natürlich nicht. Ach, du verstehst mich mal wieder falsch. Ich. Will. Nichts. Von. Schmelle. Und ich will auch nichts von Neven, was auch immer die Antwort mir gleich sagen wird.“  
„Dein Schwimmtrainer? Von dem möchtest du umworben werden.“, erklärte der Ältere der Beiden.  
„Neven würde mich niemals umwerben. Dazu steht er viel zu sehr auf Brüste. Sag mir lieber, was mit meinem Golf-Trainer ist. Das ist der einzige, der mich wirklich näher interessiert.“  
„Der Golf-Trainer?“  
Mats nickte eifrig.  
„Tja, also der Golf-Trainer... von dem würdest du dich gern so richtig verwöhnen lassen.“  
„Dann soll er mich auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, sondern das gleich mal machen. Ich finde nämlich, dass es jetzt mit den Fragen für heute reicht und wir lieber mal schauen, ob das, was wir theoretisch vorhin erfahren haben, in der Praxis auch alles so stimmt.“

Mit diesen Worten nahm Mats seinem Freund das Buch aus der Hand, das er achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, und zog ihn auf sich. Ohne zu zögern schoben sich seine Finger unter Bennis Schlafshirt, das Mats nur als störend empfand und ihm daher auch nahezu umgehend auszog.  
„Du weißt wohl genau, was du willst.“, bemerkte Benni, verriet durch sein verliebtes Lächeln jedoch, dass ihm die Berührungen seines Freundes alles andere als unangenehm waren.  
„Klar weiß ich das. Zum Glück hast du mir vor einigen Tagen ja verraten, wo dein Musiker seinen Schmuck trägt.“, begann Mats. „Deshalb werde ich die Stellen jetzt mal als erstes erkunden. Am besten mit dem Mund, um meine oralen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Dann muss ich noch überprüfen, ob du wirklich ein Mann bist, und wenn das alles geklärt ist, würde ich dich gerne zu einer ausgiebigen Achterbahnfahrt einladen. Wie klingt das?“  
„Das klingt nach einer langen Nacht.“, stelle Benni zufrieden fest und gab seinem Freund einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Aber ich liebe lange Nächte. Vor allem mit dir gemeinsam. Und jetzt mach weiter, bevor die Achterbahn ohne uns losfährt.“  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen!“


End file.
